


I thought you were mine.

by LionKing_X



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But I'm doing this instead, Cheating, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I have like 5 fiction to write, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry it's terrible, Without spoiling everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionKing_X/pseuds/LionKing_X
Summary: Inspired by Burn of Hamilton.~It hurt. It hurt so much. He didn't understand why. Why would he do this to him ? Wasn't he supposed to love him forever ? Wasn't he happy with their marriage ?What did he do wrong ?





	I thought you were mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Have some good ol' angst.  
> *runs*
> 
> DISCLAIMER : I'm not English so please point out any errors you might find.

When he came home, if he could even called it that now, it was awfully quiet.  
  
He dropped his suitcase in the entryway, not bothering to take off his shoes or his jacket, and hurriedly went in the living room. Here, hung multiple pictures of him, smiling and proud with a nice ring attached to his finger next to a beautiful loving man. He was so happy back then, with tears of joy streaming down his face, hand in hand after pronouncing his vows under a night full of stars and dancing in the arms of his husband. Those were the memories he wanted to remember as long as he possibly could, but now he just thought they were somewhat wrong.  
  
  
His eyes were bloodshot with lips bitten raw and the taste of blood felt heavy on his tongue but he didn't care. All those memories, all those smiles, those laughs, those kisses, this **love** were bullshit and he was so angry at himself for believing in it. All he could do now was crying, crying, crying, crying, and yelling, and crying, and maybe screaming until he could no longer speak or even breath. Because his life was ruined, because he wasn't enough for him or for anyone-  
  
  
_"I FUCKING HATE YOU !"_ He grabbed a book and throw it at the mirror in front of him, watching the glass shattering and dropping to the ground just like his heart not even thirty minutes ago.  
_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ?!"_ He took the pillows of the couch one by one and send them flying across the room, knocking vase, candles and photos on their way. He screamed like no tomorrow, his whole body shook as a ugly sob wrecked him, and in a matter of seconds his face was drenched with pure tears of despair.  
_"WHY ?! WAS-WASN'T I ENOUGH FOR YOU ?! YOU WERE THe o-one who proposed t-to me..."_ He let himself tumble to his knees, forehead pressing and hands slapping madly on the concrete while he broke down.   
  
  
-  
  
  
It was a good day.  
  
  
He didn't had too many papers to fill in, the coffee machine was working perfectly, Kuroo wasn't on his heels all day and his boss was relatively calm on this gloomy Monday.  
  
  
Yeah, it was a good day so far. But of course, it couldn't stay that way.  
  
  
He was going through some reports when his boss came to him, saying he could leave early because of his good work. Tooru didn't particularly liked his job but he couldn't stand being at home without nothing to do, therefore he rejected the idea but his boss was having none of it. He was literally kicked out of the office and, of course being the nicest husband on earth he decided to buy a gorgeous bouquet and visite his beloved one.  
  
  
Hajime worked in the same hospital for nearly five years, next to their small house and just fifteen minutes from Tooru's work. He was a very talented neuroscientist, one of the best actually, and his schedule was so tight these days, he and Tooru hadn't  
seen each other at all. Tooru had wanted to complain to him about it but their life resumed with : Hajime leaving the house at 6 a.m while Tooru slept until 7 and left at 8. They didn't get the chance to see each other through the day and when Hajime came home around usually midnight, Tooru was already asleep.  
  
  
When he stepped in the hospital, he was immediately greeted by one of Hajime's coworkers. They chatted a little, about dogs and kids but they had to stop when a bloody woman was transported along with her baby. Tooru used this "chance" to go find his husband, who was probably filling papers or discussing with a patient. However, after nearly ten minutes of searching, Iwaizumi Hajime was nowhere in sight.  
  
  
He was pacing along the hallway when he heard a faint noise, which looked like a _moan_. Tooru, being curious, approached slowly the door, which was slightly ajar and begun to hear more clearly. There were slapping sound, along with some slurping noises really disturbing but the most loud of them, was a _**scream**_.  
  
  
Tooru rushed at the door, ready to help anyone who was in danger but all he got, was his heart being torn from his chest and ripped apart by the one he loved the most.  
  
  
There, was Hajime but absolutely not alone. In fact, he was **deep inside** a woman clearly enjoying herself.  
Hajime's back was in front of Tooru, the woman lying on his and under him with her hands gripping tightly at his ass.  
  
  
Tooru just stood here, watching his husband banging one of his coworkers or patient, with his bouquet hanging at his side. He didn't even blink once, engraving this image in his brain and feeling the back of his eyes stung. He watched as his love **came** **inside** **of** **her** , thighs shaking like they normally would and groaning beautifully before he slumped forward. She caught him and wrapped her arms around him but yelped when she made eye contact with Tooru. When Hajime turned around to see who interrupted them, his eyes widened comically and Tooru could already hear excuses falling from his mouth. Yet he didn't let him do as much as moving his lips because he threw the bouquet in their way before turning and leaving the building, letting his tears ran freely.  
  
  
After that he just cried while he drove, not caring about bad consequences, and returned home with a hole in his chest and the hard reality.  
  
  
-  
  
  
His eyes felt so dry now that he cried for the second time. He finally found the power to get up, not with ease, and went to their bedroom to grab his things. He didn't knew where he was going to go but staying here wouldn't help him getting better.  
  
  
It hurt so much, he wasn't sure he could feel something other than betrayal and sorrow. He felt somewhat hollow and tired, like a piece of him had been missing since the discovery and, maybe because he was bawling like crazy not one minute ago.  
  
  
Tooru didn't spare a second glance at their- _not anymore_ \- bedroom when he finished packing. But before crossing the front door, he went back to the living room. It looked like a tornado had passed yet that was exactly what Tooru felt inside of him. He grabbed one of his photos hanging on the wall, he and Hajime smiling on their wedding while gazing at each other lovingly, took it out of its frame and pressed his lips to it. He then, took a deep breath and toss it in the chimney, watching it burn briefly.  
  
  
He grabbed his bags and made his way to the door, leaving a note in the middle of the kitchen for his husband before disappearing.  
  
~  
  
_"I thought you were mine, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. You can insult me if you want I guess ? *shrug*
> 
> Though I can make a sequel if anyone want to ? Tell me in the coms what you think !  
> Love love~


End file.
